wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Space 8
9:32:24 PM Josie: Stella is now a member of the crew, albeit a scantily-clad one. Coil named the slug Althea. And Alice can now walk, although her personality has been permanently damaged, leaving her a bit flat. 9:33:13 PM Josie: Coil has accepted what appears to be a simple ferrying assignment, with a single passenger--and he's arrived at the pick-up planet. 9:33:18 PM Coil: Yep! 9:33:34 PM Coil: He's getting dressed and is going to meet the passenger. He was going to find Althea first, though. 9:34:15 PM Josie: He finds Althea in the kitchen/dining room, lying down on the table. 9:35:00 PM Coil: ... you all right? 9:35:44 PM Josie: Althea: Yes! However, it doesn't seem to be working. 9:36:07 PM Coil: Trying to sleep? Why dont' you do that in your quarters? 9:37:16 PM Josie: Althea: Is that the usual location? 9:38:11 PM Coil: Where one sleeps? Yes. 9:39:50 PM Josie: Althea: Oh! However do they all fit in there? 9:40:05 PM Coil: ... you have your own room. 9:40:24 PM Coil: ((brb a sec.)) 9:41:16 PM Josie: Althea: ... oh, each person goes to *their* rooms. Yes, that does make sense. 9:50:33 PM Coil: ((Back! Bathroom. Stoopid stomach.)) 9:51:05 PM Coil: Coil nods. "You might want to ask Stella if she has any clothes you can borrow. You can't keep wearing that uniform." 9:51:21 PM Josie: ((*hug*)) 9:51:33 PM Josie: Althea: Oh! All right. Yes, Irene says it isn't proper. 9:52:04 PM Coil: Good. I'm going to meet our passenger. 9:52:56 PM Josie: Althea: All right! 9:53:04 PM Josie: The slug hops off the table and wanders off, humming. 9:53:18 PM Coil: Coil goes to meet the passenger! 9:55:42 PM Josie: Said passenger is being dropped off by a shuttle, which is busily docking with your ship at the moment. There's a slight whump as it does. 9:57:10 PM Josie: The intercom flicks on. "Hey, is anybody there? Let me in!" 9:57:52 PM Coil: Coil sighs, and opens the door. 10:00:15 PM Josie: A man steps in! He's tall, tan and handsome, with perfect teeth, stylish clothes and a blaster at each side. "It's about time you got here." 10:00:32 PM Josie: There's a muttered "good riddance" from the other side of the door and the airlock shuts. 10:00:54 PM Coil: "Welcome aboard. I'm Captain Hakan Coil." 10:03:17 PM Josie: He smiles. "Well, it's good to meet you. I'm Dirk Resini. I trust you've already received your first payment?" 10:03:23 PM Josie: He offers his hand to Coil. 10:03:23 PM Coil: ((Does he move like a professional... anything?)) 10:03:33 PM Josie: Possibly a professional actor. 10:03:45 PM Coil: ((I mean, does he move like he knows how to fight?)) 10:03:51 PM Coil: Coil takes his hand. 10:04:00 PM Coil: ((DId he receive the first payment?)) 10:04:39 PM Josie: Yep. 10:04:45 PM Josie: Strong, manly handshake. 10:04:52 PM Coil: I did. 10:05:05 PM Josie: Resini: Excellent. We'd best be on our way, then, don't you think? 10:05:17 PM Coil: In a rush? 10:06:22 PM Josie: Resini: Why, no, whyever would you think that? 10:06:48 PM Coil: Well, then I'll show you to your quarters for the trip first. 10:07:31 PM Josie: The ship shakes. 10:07:39 PM Josie: And the intercom flickers on. 10:07:41 PM Coil: ... huh. 10:07:51 PM Josie: Vir: Captain, I believe someone is firing on us. Or has rammed us. 10:08:03 PM Coil: Coil *stares* at Dirk. 10:08:36 PM Josie: Dirk: ... what? 10:09:12 PM Coil: Come with me. 10:09:24 PM Coil: Coil goes to the bridge! 10:09:31 PM Josie: Resini follows him. 10:09:45 PM Josie: On the way, the ship shakes again, this time harder. 10:10:29 PM Coil: Coil bursts onto the bridge! "What's going on?" 10:11:05 PM Josie: Vir: I don't know. A ship is firing on us and they're not responding to requests for communication. 10:11:30 PM Coil: Coil sits down in his seat. 10:11:37 PM Coil: Any ID on the ship? 10:11:39 PM Josie: Vir: I need to patch the hull. 10:11:51 PM Josie: Vir: None. Good luck. 10:11:52 PM Coil: Go, I've got it up here. 10:11:55 PM Josie: He runs out. 10:12:05 PM Josie: Resini: Well, what a coincidence. 10:12:12 PM Coil: Do tell. 10:12:46 PM Josie: The slug pops in. "I say, what's going on?" ... she's wearing a miniskirt and a tiny, tiny shirt; Resini blatantly ogles her. 10:13:14 PM Coil: Coil smacks Resini upside the head. 10:13:26 PM Coil: What is a coincidence? 10:14:07 PM Josie: Resini: Ouch! What was that for? 10:14:10 PM Josie: He glares. 10:14:19 PM Josie: Resini: Oh, that we should be attacked just now. Odd. 10:14:33 PM Josie: Althea: Are we under attack? How exciting! 10:16:37 PM Coil: Why are we under attack, Resini? 10:16:51 PM Josie: Resini: I have no idea! 10:16:57 PM Coil: I don't believe you. 10:16:57 PM Josie: The ship shakes again! 10:17:05 PM Josie: Resini: How should I know?! 10:17:08 PM Coil: Coil tries to hail the attacking ship. 10:17:40 PM Josie: Vir's voice crackles over the intercom. "We are losing hull integrity. I may have to seal off part of the ship temporarily." 10:17:49 PM Coil: Okay. 10:17:52 PM Josie: What's he going to say. 10:17:58 PM Coil: Coil starts evasive maneuvers! 10:18:18 PM Coil: Coil yells into the com. "What the hell do you want?" 10:20:28 PM Josie: The viewscreen flickers on. It's a female pilot, wearing a half-helmet and a blue jumpsuit. "To watch you DIE." 10:20:44 PM Coil: "Why?" 10:20:48 PM Josie: Resini is inching back toward the door. 10:21:03 PM Coil: Coil draws his gun and points it at Dirk. "Dont' move." 10:21:10 PM Josie: Pilot: Because of that dirtbag behind you! 10:21:25 PM Coil: Coil looks at Althea. "Go get Stella, would you?" 10:21:34 PM Josie: Althea nods, and scurries away. 10:21:50 PM Josie: Resini puts his hands up, and sputters. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" 10:22:00 PM Josie: Pilot: She's pregnant, you sack of shite! 10:22:41 PM Josie: Resini: Now, now, Matilde, don't be hasty... 10:23:08 PM Coil: We were hired to shuttle you, Resini. We're not bodyguards. We're sure as hell not going to die for you. 10:23:55 PM Josie: Resini: I'll pay extra! 10:24:14 PM Josie: Pilot: Oh, no you don't, you're *dead*, Resini. *Dead.* 10:24:31 PM Josie: She jabs a finger at the console, and the ship goes dark for a moment. 10:25:01 PM Josie: The emergency lights flicker on, followed by the regular lights resuming their function. 10:25:29 PM Coil: Coil is continuing evasive maneuvers! 10:26:47 PM Coil: Coil glances at the shipboard diagnostics. 10:26:59 PM Coil: "Hold on, we can work this out." 10:27:30 PM Josie: The engine room has taken a hit and a hull breach is quite likely if you're hit again. 10:27:32 PM Josie: Pilot: How? 10:27:44 PM Josie: Resini: I'll pay you double! 10:28:23 PM Coil: You stop damaging my ship, he's all yours. 10:28:54 PM Coil: Coil is trying to keep the ship moving and hard to hit. 10:29:04 PM Josie: Resini: Triple! 10:29:19 PM Josie: Pilot: Oh, really? Give me one good reason! 10:29:32 PM Josie: Stella steps in; Resini immediately ogles her, too. 10:29:47 PM Coil: You want to kill him, fine, but do you really want to kill me and my crew? 10:30:04 PM Josie: Pilot: I don't care! 10:30:14 PM Josie: She pokes at the console again; this time she misses, though. 10:30:28 PM Coil: Fine. 10:30:31 PM Josie: Stella: What's going on? 10:30:50 PM Coil: This asshole is going to get us killed because he got her sister pregnant. 10:31:15 PM Josie: Pilot: Sister! I wish! It was my *mother.* 10:31:25 PM Coil: ... 10:31:30 PM Josie: Resini: ... really? She's very well preserved for her age. 10:31:42 PM Coil: I can't negotiate and keep us alive at the same time, STella. 10:31:55 PM Josie: The pilot jabs at the console and releases a hail of firepower! ... it all misses. 10:32:38 PM Josie: Stella: I can negotiate if you want. But frankly, we're already offering her what she wants--him tied up to do whatever she likes to him. Anything. That's the best we can offer. 10:32:54 PM Josie: Resini: What! I've already offered a higher fee! What more do you want? 10:33:20 PM Josie: The pilot looks thoughtful all of a sudden. "... anything, huh?" 10:33:27 PM Josie: Resini: You can't do that! I paid you! 10:34:33 PM Coil: Didn't pay us enough to die for you. 10:35:03 PM Josie: Resini: You don't have to die! Shoot back or something! 10:35:22 PM Coil: I really don't know either of you two, and I *already* like you less than her. 10:35:42 PM Josie: Resini: Oh, sure, take her side! 10:36:05 PM Josie: Pilot: Yes, take my side. I'll give you what he paid if you truss him up for me. 10:36:18 PM Josie: Resini: Double! Triple! Anything! She'll *kill* me. 10:36:51 PM Coil: Maybe then you'll *learn* something. 10:37:31 PM Josie: Resini: I can't learn anything if I'm *dead*! 10:37:40 PM Josie: He turns and runs! 10:38:07 PM Josie: Stella looks at the pilot. "There's nowhere for him to run, really. We'll catch him." 10:38:39 PM Coil: Coil shoots Resini in the leg, since he no longer has to evade! 10:38:49 PM Josie: Pilot: Oh yeah? ... tell you what, shave his head for me and I'll double what he paid you. 10:39:07 PM Josie: Resini yelps, but keeps fleeing, limping along like the desperate man he so obviously is! 10:39:50 PM Coil: All right. I also want enough extra money to repair the damage you inflicted. 10:40:09 PM Josie: Pilot: Oh, fine. 10:41:01 PM Josie: Stella uses the intercom. "All hands: An intruder is aboard. Male, 6'1", medium build, wearing a green shirt and dark pants and carrying a blaster. He's wounded in the leg. We want him alive." 10:41:28 PM Coil: Coil steadies the ship and goes after Resini. 10:43:16 PM Josie: Stella takes his place at the console. 10:43:48 PM Josie: Coil goes around the corner and damn near gets shot by Lou, who's found one of his extra guns somewhere. 10:44:32 PM | Edited 10:44:44 PM Coil: /me blinks. "Dont' shoot me." 10:44:50 PM Josie: Lou: ... wasn't plannin' on it. This way's clear! 10:44:55 PM Josie: She gestures back to the engine room. 10:45:25 PM Coil: Coil nods! 10:45:31 PM Coil: He searches the cabins. 10:46:13 PM Josie: Nothing in the first one! 10:46:23 PM Josie: The slug, weeping, in the second one. 10:46:47 PM Coil: You okay? 10:47:59 PM Josie: Althea: He struck me on the face! I'm quite positive I feel pain! 10:48:03 PM Josie: She has a black eye. 10:48:11 PM Coil: Where is he? 10:48:53 PM Josie: Althea: I don't know! He ran off. 10:49:16 PM Coil: Coil springs off in search of the bastard. 10:50:37 PM Josie: He searches another couple of compartments; in the last one, Stella's, he finds him; the guy immediately shoots at Coil. 10:51:37 PM Coil: Coil dodges. "You son of a bitch. I was *trying* to get us all out of this alive. But you had to assault one of my crew." 10:53:10 PM Josie: Resini: She jumped out at me! 10:53:57 PM Coil: She isn't capable of harming a fly. So I'm no longer inclined to help you out. 10:54:47 PM Josie: Resini: What do you mean help me out, you're turning me over to that maniac! 10:55:29 PM Coil: I was going to try and get her over here, knock her out, set her back on her ship unconscious, and shuttle you off. 10:55:43 PM Josie: Resini: We can still do that! We can still do that! 10:55:54 PM Coil: I'm not terribly inclined to. 10:57:12 PM Josie: Alice taps Coil on the shoulder softly to let him know she's there. 10:57:16 PM Josie: Resini: Why not?! 10:57:25 PM Coil: You punched Althea. 10:57:44 PM Josie: Resini: You shot me! 10:57:51 PM Coil: It's a flesh wound, you baby. 10:58:10 PM Josie: Resini: She's just got a bruise! 10:58:27 PM Josie: Alice appears to be waiting for an order. She's unarmed. 11:00:37 PM Coil: Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you over. 11:01:16 PM Josie: Resini: She'll kill me and you know it! 11:01:32 PM Josie: Resini: Please! I'll... I'll give you all the money I have! Everything! 11:02:50 PM Coil: All right. Drop the gun. 11:03:31 PM Josie: There's a clicking noise as *something* drops to the ground in there. 11:03:39 PM Coil: And the other. 11:04:37 PM Josie: Another clunk. 11:04:44 PM Coil: Now slide them toward the door. 11:06:13 PM Josie: One of the guns shows up against the door. The other one clunks and remains not visible from where Coil is standing. 11:06:43 PM Coil: Coil looks at Alice. "Go knock him unconscious. No permanent harm." 11:08:34 PM Josie: Alice nods, and steps in. There's a couple of thuds and a high-pitched yelp, and Alice steps out again, carrying the unconscious Resini. 11:10:26 PM Josie: Alice: He has a third gun. 11:14:15 PM Josie: Alice hands it to Coil. 11:14:47 PM Coil: Coil takes it. "Good work, Alice. Get him tied up and bring him to the hold." 11:16:25 PM Josie: Alice: ... very well. 11:16:29 PM Josie: She carries him off! 11:16:42 PM Coil: Coil heads back to the bridge! 11:18:17 PM Josie: Stella is still there, talking to the pilot about hair care in space. They seem friendly. 11:18:39 PM Coil: We have him. 11:19:23 PM | Edited 11:20:48 PM Josie: The pilot makes a face. "You can keep him. Stella's right, he's not worth it. Just promise me to do something humiliating to him, like putting him somewhere crowded wearing only a single sock." 11:19:51 PM | Edited 11:20:29 PM Coil: Oh, okay. 11:20:23 PM Coil: ((What the frick.)) 11:20:35 PM Coil: Coil looks at Stella. 11:20:43 PM Josie: ((?)) 11:20:44 PM Coil: ((my touchpad is spazzing out.)) 11:21:23 PM Coil: ((That's the second time that I started a post with /me and I hit the touch pad and it deletes the first part of the post.)) 11:21:41 PM Josie: ((... weeeeird.)) 11:22:08 PM Josie: Stella smiles. "Don't forget to write." 11:22:18 PM Josie: Pilot: Yeah, yeah, I will. See you. 11:22:26 PM Josie: She severs communications. 11:24:02 PM Coil: ... good work, Stella. 11:24:43 PM Josie: Stella smiles. "I just pointed out that physical pain wouldn't hurt him as much as embarassment." 11:25:05 PM Josie: The console bings! ... a sum of money has been deposited in Coil's bank account. It's about twice what it will take to repair the ship. 11:25:30 PM Coil: ...hmm. Well. Did you get any details on what this asshole did? 11:25:55 PM Josie: Stella: Yes. He slept around and got Cass's mother pregnant while he was at it. 11:26:06 PM Josie: Stella: Then tried to run away. 11:26:55 PM Coil: He's unconscious and trussed up in the hold now. I figure we'll let him twist a bit. 11:27:46 PM Josie: Stella: He isn't a very nice man. He also stole some money from them. 11:28:14 PM Coil: I didn't want to knock her unconscious. 11:28:25 PM Josie: Stella: Would you have? 11:29:32 PM Coil: That was the plan. Get her over here, knock her out, put her on her ship, we fly away while she was out. Our reputation is pretty important in this line of work, and it's bad form to turn on a contract like that. 11:30:11 PM Josie: Stella: Fortunately we didn't need to. 11:30:19 PM Coil: Yes. 11:30:20 PM Josie: She stands up and moves aside so that Coil can sit. 11:30:53 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Thanks. You did good. He punched Althea, you might want to look in on her." 11:31:08 PM Josie: Stella: She doesn't understand clothes. 11:32:18 PM Coil: She doesn't understand a lot of things. 11:32:42 PM Josie: Stella: No. And Irene's in her head. I... checked. 11:33:08 PM Coil: Oh. Are you okay? 11:33:34 PM Josie: Stella: Why wouldn't I be? 11:34:01 PM Coil: I don't know. I imagine going into her head might be... tough. 11:35:14 PM Josie: Stella: It's a little... unusual to have two people in there. 11:35:39 PM Coil: Coil clicks in the comlink. "Vir. You okay?" 11:36:44 PM Josie: Vir: No. I would appreciate some medical assistance. 11:36:49 PM Coil: ...dammit. 11:36:54 PM Coil: Coil goes to Vir! 11:38:08 PM Josie: Vir is bleeding from a huge gash on his right arm. He's largely ignoring it and doing something with a very large piece of the engine. 11:38:19 PM Coil: What happened? 11:38:47 PM Josie: Vir: I had to stop a hull breach and was not quite fast enough. 11:39:25 PM Coil: Coil goes and grabs a medkit, wrapping the wound on his arm. 11:41:00 PM Josie: Vir pulls away. "Perhaps the slug should look at it first." 11:41:36 PM Coil: "I've had to patch plenty of my own wounds. But I'll go get her." 11:41:46 PM Coil: ((Grr. What the heck.)) 11:41:58 PM Coil: Coil frowns and nods. 11:42:10 PM Coil: Coil goes to get Althea! 11:42:23 PM Josie: Vir: Thank you. 11:43:35 PM Josie: Althea's not crying anymore; she's apparently learning to... knit...? 11:43:52 PM Coil: Althea, Vir is wounded, he needs your help. 11:43:54 PM Josie: Judging by the two needles and the yarn, which is somehow wrapped around her face and legs. 11:46:07 PM Josie: Althea: Oh! ... er... I could use some help? I seem to have had a mishap with the yarn. 11:46:16 PM Coil: Coil helps her. 11:48:02 PM Coil: There. Can you help Vir? 11:48:37 PM Josie: She gets untangled! "Yes, of course! Oh, Irene wants me to tell you something." 11:48:48 PM Coil: What? 11:50:04 PM Josie: Althea leans forward and kisses Coil! ... inexpertly, of course, but with the usual sluggy enthusiasm. 11:50:29 PM Coil: That was doign something, not telling me something. 11:51:14 PM Josie: Althea beams. "She said it would tell you something. Did I do it properly?" 11:51:45 PM Coil: ... I suppose. ((Was it on the lips or the cheek?)) 11:52:31 PM Josie: Lips. 11:52:46 PM Josie: Althea: You don't sound at all certain. Should I try it again? 11:53:01 PM Coil: No, it's okay. Go help Vir. 11:54:16 PM Josie: Althea: All right! 11:54:19 PM Josie: She beams and bounces off. 11:56:17 PM Coil: Coil shakes his head and goes to the cargo hold. 11:57:37 PM Josie: Alice is standing there, expressionless, and Resini is curled up on his side, tied up in dozens of knotted loops. 11:57:43 PM Josie: Resini: Help! She's crazy! 11:58:03 PM Coil: No, no she's not. 11:58:20 PM Coil: Good news, Resini, you get to live. 11:58:46 PM Josie: Alice: I am merely impaired. 11:59:51 PM Coil: We're en route your destination now. 11:59:56 PM Josie: Resini: We... we are? 12:00:02 AM Coil: Yes. 12:00:11 AM Josie: Resini: You mean you're not turning me in? 12:00:30 AM Coil: No. 12:02:13 AM Josie: Resini: Oh thank all the gods. 12:02:46 AM Josie: Resini: Now let me out of here. 12:03:49 AM Coil: ... nah. You still punched my doctor. 12:03:58 AM Josie: Resini: She jumped out at me! 12:04:07 AM Josie: Stella: No, she didn't. You're lying. 12:05:09 AM Josie: Resini: I am not! ... hey, you're twins! 12:05:27 AM Josie: Stella: Yes, and no. I'll thank you to stop undressing me with your eyes. 12:05:38 AM Josie: Resini: If you didn't like the attention you wouldn't be wearing that. 12:05:46 AM Josie: Stella: I'm not wearing it for you. 12:07:13 AM Coil: You can stay there, I think. 12:07:18 AM Coil: think about what you've done. 12:07:39 AM Coil: And treat her with more respect. She saved your life. 12:08:30 AM Josie: Resini: What are you talking about?! 12:08:45 AM Josie: Stella smiles a little bit. 12:09:08 AM Josie: Resini: You can't leave me here! I'm... the ropes are cutting into my skin! I'm losing circulation! 12:09:13 AM Josie: Stella: No, you're not. 12:09:25 AM Josie: Alice: I tied them... carefully. 12:10:51 AM Coil: You're fine. Make yourself comfortable. Get some sleep. 12:11:08 AM Coil: My engineer got wounded because of you. 12:11:44 AM Josie: Resini: Sleep! How can anyone sleep like this? 12:11:48 AM Josie: Alice: I can render you unconscious. 12:12:00 AM Josie: Resini: Uh, no! No, that's all right! Sleep. Yes, I'll sleep. 12:12:44 AM Coil: Coil looks at Alice. "Can you watch him for me?" 12:12:53 AM Josie: Alice: Yes. 12:13:16 AM Coil: Good. 12:13:35 AM Coil: Coil returns to engineering! 12:16:16 AM Josie: Vir is there, shirtless. So is Althea (not topless, fortunately). He's flexing his bare arm, peering at it curiously. It seems to have dark blue tattoos on it--flowing lines from shoulder to hand. He has a few other similar-colored equally abstract designs on him too. 12:16:56 AM Coil: How is he? 12:17:25 AM Josie: Althea: Much improved! It'll be a bit red for a while. 12:17:41 AM Josie: Vir: I don't know what you did, but it's only a scar now. 12:17:53 AM Coil: Good work. 12:18:37 AM Coil: When we drop Resini off, we'll get things repaired. Stella talked our attacker into giving us money to repair Argent and then some. 12:19:04 AM Josie: Althea: She *is* rather clever, isn't she? 12:19:45 AM Josie: Vir: I'll need money to buy parts. Not just for this, but for deferred maintenance. And I need to check the hull integrity from the exterior. 12:20:12 AM Coil: We should have enough for that, thankfully. 12:20:54 AM Josie: Vir: Excellent. ... we may also need supplies for the new crew. 12:21:11 AM Josie: Althea: Oh yes, there are a *few* medical things I would really rather like. 12:21:19 AM Josie: Vir: She needs clothing. 12:21:41 AM Coil: She gave us twice what we need to repair the damage. We should be good. And yes. When we drop Resini off we'll get stocked up. 12:24:28 AM Josie: Vir: Good. 12:24:32 AM Josie: Althea: What should I wear? 12:25:08 AM Coil: .... you'll stay on the ship until we get you new clothes. 12:26:41 AM Josie: Althea: All right! 12:26:54 AM Josie: Vir: I need a new coat. 12:27:14 AM Josie: Althea: Oh dear. I'm so sorry. It's just it really is best to cut the clothing off in those circumstances. 12:30:52 AM Josie: Vir: Yes. 12:31:00 AM Coil: ... good work, Althea. 12:31:45 AM Josie: Althea beams. 12:32:27 AM Josie: Althea: Marvellous! 12:32:29 AM Coil: Coil heads back to the bridge! 12:32:32 AM Josie: Vir eyes her. 12:33:17 AM Josie: Stella's there again. 12:34:07 AM Coil: Coil sits down his seat! "Now. We drop this fool off and finish this run." 12:34:21 AM Josie: Stella: Is it always this...eventful? 12:34:28 AM Coil: Usually not, actually. 12:36:34 AM Josie: Stella: A shame. I enjoyed that. 12:37:32 AM Coil: Well, my last couple of passenger jobs have been *entirely* too eventful. 12:38:34 AM Josie: Stella: I can see where you might think that. Aren't you glad we're here? 12:39:21 AM Coil: I suppose I am. 12:41:28 AM Coil: Thanks for talking her down. 12:41:45 AM Josie: Stella: It's my job. Besides, she was just angry. 12:42:35 AM Josie: Stella: Love can make people do very stupid things. 12:42:47 AM Coil: Coil nods. 'So I've heard." 12:44:25 AM Josie: Stella: I suppose I'm a good example of that. ... I'm so glad Irene is still alive. 12:45:22 AM Coil: I'm glad that you're glad. I was worried how you would react. 12:46:15 AM Josie: Stella: That thing is... unusual. 12:47:09 AM Coil: I've noticed. 12:47:59 AM Josie: Stella: It has a very powerful mind. 12:49:28 AM Coil: I'll take your word for that. 12:50:16 AM Josie: Stella: It's not... really very human at all. 12:52:45 AM Coil: I imagine not. 12:54:00 AM Josie: Stella: ... what are you thinking, right now? 12:54:12 AM Coil: Me? Why do you ask? 12:54:21 AM Josie: Stella: Curiosity. 12:56:08 AM Coil: ... I'm thinking I'd really like to drop this guy off and be done with it. I'm worried about Vir, though Althea seems to have ably healed him. 12:57:17 AM Josie: Stella: I have no doubt it's capable of that. 12:59:30 AM Josie: Stella: And we'll be rid of him soon. You can relax. 1:01:35 AM Josie: Stella: *Do* you ever relax? 1:01:54 AM Coil: I do. 1:02:05 AM Coil: Things have been stressful lately. 1:02:16 AM Josie: Stella: I can see that. 1:04:43 AM Coil: And I think it's natural to be nervous around attractive mind-readers. 1:04:59 AM Josie: Stella: I don't think it's *just* around me. 1:07:07 AM Coil: Hmm? 1:08:37 AM Josie: Stella: You're pretty high-strung at the moment. You should get some rest. Doing something fun. 1:10:03 AM Coil: ... not a bad idea. 1:11:17 AM Josie: Stella: I could play for you. Or you could take a *very* cold shower. 1:11:56 AM Coil: I think just sleeping and not being awoken by a blank-faced android could be enough. 1:12:49 AM Josie: Stella: I recommend some strenuous activity first. You'll sleep better. 1:13:27 AM Coil: I'll work out a bit. 1:14:10 AM Josie: Stella: That would be very civilized of you. 1:14:42 AM Coil: Coil smiles a little. "I've rarely been accused of being uncivilized." 1:17:10 AM Josie: Stella: Oh? I keep expecting you to drag me down and ravish me. 1:17:25 AM Coil: Do I really seem the ravishing type? 1:18:16 AM Josie: Stella: Maybe. 1:18:39 AM Josie: Stella: Maybe some day. 1:19:27 AM Josie: She leans over and kisses him on the forehead, leaving quietly. 1:22:01 AM Coil: Coil sighs and sits back in this seat, then heads to his quarters!